metallicafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hardwired…to Self-Destruct
Hardwired…to Self-Destruct ist nach acht Jahren Pause das zwölfte volle Album und das zehnte Studioalbum von Metallica. Es ist am 18. November 2016 bei Blackened Records erschienen. Produzent war diesmal Greg Fidelman. *Heavy Thrash Metal – 12 Tracks, 77:22 min Hardwired…to Self-Destruct bekam gute Kritiken, enthält aber anscheinend keine wirklichen Hits. In Deutschland chartete es auf Platz 1 und erhielt am Erscheinungstag Platin (für 200 tsd Stück) ! In den USA erreichte es ebenfalls Platz 1. : Vorgänger: Death Magnetic (2008) Tracklist von Hardwired Für Hardwired…to Self-Destruct wurde tatsächlich für jeden Track ein Video gedreht. Okay. Das Album hat 12 Tracks und dauert 77:22 min. ;CD 1 : 01 – Hardwired – 3:09 – 02 – Atlas, Rise! – 6:31 – 03 – Now That We’re Dead – 6:59 – nix gscheid's 04 – Moth Into Flame – 5:50 – 05 – Dream No More – 6:29 – 06 – Halo on Fire – 8:15 – ;CD 2 : 07 – Confusion – 6:41 – 08 – ManUNkind – 6:55 – lasch 09 – Here Comes Revenge – 7:17 – lasch 10 – Am I Savage? – 6:29 – lasch 11 – Murder One – 5:45 – lasch 12 – Spit Out the Bone – 7:09 – Entstehungsgeschichte Hardwired…to Self-Destruct wurde jahrelang angekündigt ... schließlich wurde es zwischen Mai 2015 und August 2016 in den HQ-Studios in San Rafael, Kalifornien, aufgenommen. James Hetfield und Lars Ulrich schrieben die Musik zu allen Liedern, lediglich am Song ManUNkind war auch Robert Trujillo beteiligt. Kirk Hammett hatte ja angeblich all seine Riffs verloren und stand diesmal blank da. Die Texte sind wieder komplett von James. Am 18. November 2016 kam dann das bis heute letzte Metallica-Album heraus. Nach einigen Flopps mit ihren Projekten haben sie die Kurve nochmal gekriegt und können so noch 10 Jahre weiter Festivals spielen. The End. Reviews Das Rock Hard ist ganz zufrieden und der Metal Hammer noch ein wenig mehr. Ronny Bittner gibt im RockHard #356 vom Januar 2017 8,0 / 10: "Mit ihrem neuen Studioalbum „'Hardwired... To Self-Destruct'“ scheinen Metallica alle Trademarks ihrer ersten zehn Karrierejahre vereinen zu wollen. In den schnelleren Songs finden sich Zitate von „Kill ´Em All“ bis zu „...And Justice For All“, die langsameren Tracks atmen oft den Spirit des „Black Album“. Zudem hat die Band das Songwriting nach dem wilden Riff-Massaker auf „Death Magnetic“ wieder linearer gestaltet und kann mit einem besseren Sound glänzen. Von der Performance her sticht besonders James Hetfield hervor, der seine bissigste Gesangsleistung seit Jahrzehnten abliefert. Auf der ersten Disc geht die Rechnung vollends auf: Neben den drei starken, thrashigen Vorabsingles finden sich drei Midtempo-Kompositionen, die sich anfangs etwas unauffällig verhalten, aber mit jedem Hördurchlauf wachsen: ´Now That We´re Dead´ (eine auflockernde ´Enter Sandman´-Hommage), ´Dream No More´ (´Sad But True´-Groove trifft ´The Thing That Should Not Be´-Riffsäge - groß!) und die Halbballade ´Halo On Fire´ (´Until It Sleeps´-Zerbrechlichkeit im ´Fade To Black´-Gewand). Aber ohne einige Längen geht es bei Metallica schon seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr: Zwischen dem gutklassigen Disc-zwei-Opener ´Confusion´ und dem abschließenden, grandiosen Thrash-Finale ´Spit Out The Bone´ wartet eine '''26-minütige kreative Einöde', bei deren Durchqueren dem einen oder anderen Hörer die Füße einschlafen. ´ManUNkind´, ´Here Comes Revenge´, ´Am I Savage?´ und ´Murder One´ fahren nicht nur mit angezogener Handbremse, sondern kommen auch durch den Einsatz von behäbigen „Load“/„Reload“-Blues-Riffs ins Schlingern. Ohne diese vier mittelprächtigen Lieder hätte das Album eine Spielzeit von knackigen 50 Minuten und wäre in meinen Augen eine wesentlich rundere Angelegenheit. Die Qualität der restlichen acht Tracks schmälert das aber natürlich nicht, daher werfe ich acht Punkte in den Gangbang-Ring."'' Im Metal Hammer ist es natürlich Album des Monats vom Januar 2017 und Matthias Weckmann gibt 6 / 7: "Acht Jahre sind seit dem letzten Studioalbum vergangen. Das ist genau die gleiche Zeitspanne, die zwischen Kill 'Em All (1983) und Metallica (1991) lag. Derartige stilistische Umwälzungen sind auf '''Hardwired...to Self-Destruct' natürlich nicht zu erwarten. Metallica waren in den letzten Dekaden damit beschäftigt, sich selbst zu finden.'' Death Magnetic (2008) symbolisierte die Rückkehr zu den eigenen Wurzeln, beinhaltete großartige Sequenzen, in denen die Thrash-Maschine auf Hochtouren lief, doch es fehlte an der letzten Ölung. Einige Übergänge haperten, die Arrangements konnten das Riff-Puzzle nicht immer zusammenhalten, zudem ballerte der Sound im Loudness-War ins Leere. Auf dem aktuellen Album wurden alle (wirklich alle) angesprochenen Kritikpunkte nachgebessert. Der Klang könnte zwar sogar noch eine Spur lebendiger ausfallen, garantiert aber das beste Hörerlebnis seit Garage Inc. (1998). Lars Ulrich hatte vor ein paar Jahren gesagt, dass er Reload (1997) im Nachhinein für eine großartige Scheibe halte – die Begeisterung für diese Ära schlägt sich auf dem neuen Album hörbar nieder. Dazu packen Hetfield und Hammett Riffs aus der Frühphase der Band. ‘Moth Into Flame’ (Song des Jahres) vereint den dicken Thrash von Ride the Lightning mit Harmonien aus der Master-Phase und einem eher rockigen Welt-Hit-Chorus. Dieser Mix kennzeichnet das komplette Material. ‘Atlas, Rise’ erinnert im Grund-Riff an ‘No Remorse’ und verneigt sich tief vor Iron Maiden, ‘Am I Savage?’ hätte perfekt auf Reload gepasst, ‘Now That We’re Dead’ nicht weniger, besitzt aber zugleich auf seltsame Weise diese Kill 'Em All-Frische. Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Star auf '''Hardwired...to Self-Destruct': James Hetfield. Er singt endlich wieder weniger kehlig, dadurch kommt sein volles Charisma zur Entfaltung. Und das ist tatsächlich überlebensgroß. Textzeilen wie „My life, the war that never ends“ (‘Confusion’), „Fast is desire, turn out the light“ (‘Halo On Fire’) oder „Hear your thunder, still feeding back“ (aus der Lemmy-Hommage ‘Murder One’) machen aus „Growern“ Ohrwürmer.'' Im abschließenden Thrash-Überfall ‘Spit Out The Bone’ klingt Hetfield so bissig und juvenil wie vor 30 Jahren. Und bezüglich der Kritik, dass die Lieder zu lang seien – das konnte man auf dem Vorgänger durchaus bekritteln, hier allerdings fühlt man sich jederzeit bestens unterhalten. Einzige Ausnahme: Der Blues-Rocker ‘ManUNkind’. Egal: Die Nummer eins in 57 Ländern erreicht man auch als Metallica nicht im Vorbeigehen (oder allein wegen des Namens). Ob '''Hardwired...to Self-Destruct' irgendwann einmal im selben Atemzug wie die großen Veröffentlichungen dieser Band genannt werden wird? Keine Ahnung. Aber dass sich allein die Frage schon stellt, zeigt, welch fantastisches Album die Kalifornier abgeliefert haben."'' Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Metallica Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album